


Jealous (I Ain't With It)

by justreallybored



Category: Mafia (Video Games)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Interracial Relationship, Jealousy, Roughness, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justreallybored/pseuds/justreallybored
Summary: Ralphie gets jealous and doesn't know how to deal with it, and Jimena isn't making it any easier on him.
Relationships: Ralphie/Original Character
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Jealous (I Ain't With It)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ATOTENSHI](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATOTENSHI/gifts).



Ralphie went with Vinny to Jimena's, Salieri told them to go ask her about the booze she was supposed to sell to them. But she was a little late so, Salieri sent Vinny to go see what has been taking her so long. When they got there, Vinny leaned against the bar counter, smiling at Jimena. She looked up and smiled at him, she already knew why he was here.

Before he could ask her about the booze she put her hand up, silencing him. "Yes, I have it ready, relax." Vinny put his hands up in defense and chuckled. "alright, mind if I get a glass of your Mamajuna there?" He asked with an enticing grin on his face.

She smiles and fixes him a glass, as he started to talk with her. However, Ralph, just sat there and watched the two, not sure of what to say.

He wants to talk to Jimena too, but Vinny was having her attention to himself and he just couldn't bear the sight in front of him. He saw how Vinny was looking at Jimena, using all his tricks and lines on her. The more Ralph is watching the two, the more he feels the jealousy burn inside him.

Once Jimena was done talking with Vinny, she goes to see Ralph. She leans on the counter "I missed seeing you around here...you too busy for me or somethin', conejito?" She teased with a smile.

"Yeah busy, bu-but not too b-busy for y-you." Ralph says with a stutter, but as he spoke to her, he tried his best to hide his jealousy. But Jimena saw right through him, she might use that to her advantage.

She leaned over the bar, making sure she had all of his attention on her face and chest. "Any drinks tonight?" She asked. Ralph tried his best to keep his eyes on her face, but his eyes kept trailing down to her chest. Jimena knew what she was doing to him, and she couldn't help but love how he was already getting worked up.

"Uh, wi-with y-you? S-s-sure." His stutter was getting worse, the more Jimena was teasing him. She was already driving him insane, top it all off he still felt the jealousy that lingered inside him.

She ran her finger on his hand, also staring at him with a flirtatious grin. "I was wondering..." She starts off "is puta pendejo Paulie bothering you, guapo? Ralphie shrugs with a nervous chuckle "uh, s-somewhat. Bu-but Tommy t-told him o-off for m-me." Ralph smiles.

"Aww, my poor baby." She cooed as she rubbed his hand. Ralphie blushes at the affection she's giving him, and it doesn't help with her leaned over the counter. He can't keep his cool much longer.

"I'm gonna go let the Don know you'll have the booze ready soon, you coming Ralph?" Vinny asks as he was almost out the door. "I-I'm gonna st-st-stay here..." Vinny nods, but before he leaves he gives one more look to Jimena, like he was checking her out once more. Ralph bites his lip and clenches his jaw, the burning feeling in his chest coming back again.

"What's wrong, conejito?" Jimena asks in a teasing tone, also looking at him with doe eyes and caressing his hand. Ralph knew she was acting innocent, he knew what she was doing. He grit his teeth, getting off his stool and grabbing Jimena's hand, taking her to the back.

Jimena was surprised when Ralph took her to her office in the back, she rarely ever saw Ralph get worked up. Well, she did but never like this. After Ralph closed and locked the door, he made his way towards her. Jimena gulps as she saw how his eyes are dark, and filled with lust.

Ralph let go of her wrist and looked her in the eyes as she backed into the wall. "You r-really let him ha-have his eyes all over y-you?" He asked rather sternly. He was incredibly close to her, she had never seen this side of Ralph...it was invigorating.

"Also..." Ralph's voice was low, his stutter seemed to subside as well "t-teasing me out there, did you think I wo-would let you get away with that, hm?" His hand trails down her body, making her writhe under his touch. A whimper slips past Jimena's lips as Ralph's hand slips under her dress, rubbing her through her panties.

Ralph grins at the sight of her, as she was already letting those beautiful sounds flow past her lips. Her face becoming twisted with pleasure, her head falling back, her breathing becoming ragged the more he kept on. He loves how she was already losing herself in pleasure, even though he was just getting started...and he didn't plan on going easy on her.

"Y-you're al-already so wet, and we didn't even get started yet." Ralph teases as he continues to rub her pussy. Earning more whines and whimpers from Jimena, the pleasure was already overwhelming her.

"Ooh, shit...!" She curses out, as Ralph was kissing and biting at her neck also slipping his hand in her underwear, his other hand massaging her breasts making her completely lose it...he loves it. He could tell she was about to go over the edge, but he's not going to stop there.

"¡Ay, dios mio!" She says as she bucks her hips feeling herself about to climax and with Ralph finding all of her sensitive spots. "D-do you th-think Vinny can m-make you feel like this, hm?" Ralph's voice was low and it sent shivers down her spine.

"What i-if they're here? And listening t-to you? Bet you'd l-like that, hm?" Jimena felt a rush go through her when he said that. There's just something about risky situations that she loves so much... especially with Ralphie, and he knows it. A few curses and moans fall past her lips, as well as an "I love you." When she climaxes onto his hand, her body goes limp, her breathing becoming slow and shakey from her orgasm. But, Ralph wasn't done just yet.

"N-not done y-yet, my l-little minx." Ralph grins, caressing her face. She looks at him with hazy eyes, smiling. She bites her lip and felt her cheeks heat up more when she saw the bulge in his pants. She wastes no time in getting on her knees, helping Ralphie with his own arousal. She was more than happy to help, despite the fact she just got in trouble as well.

But, while the two were getting it on in the back. Vinny, Sam, and Paulie are standing at the bar waiting...also hearing everything go down in the back.

...

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this, was actually pretty fun writing this lol. 💖


End file.
